Stony drabbles-
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: 15 word drabbles inspired by the Stony pairing. Slash, Tony/Steve.


**Stony drabbles- 15 words.**

**Okay, I am a big fan of the Stony pairing of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark of the Avengers. These are just a few of 15 word drabbles that I wanted to write. I don't own this pairing, the movie they were in, either. I hope every reader enjoys.**

* * *

**Food**- Tony Stark never pegged the great Captain America as a cooking type. But, damn that man could cook. Desserts, dinner, breakfast. Every thing under the moon it seemed.

**Blood**- It's a simple cut above the eyebrow. Steve doesn't even realize it's there, until Thor points it out. It's at that moment that Tony takes him by the face and for once, does a kind act, by checking on him. "Just a scratch, Cap. You'll live."

**Pride- **Tony has to much pride to ever admit weakness. Ever admit he was human anymore. So, he sits in his lab and sobs quietly to himself. Mourning the loss of the man he loves.

**Sin- **His family was never wildly religious, Steve knew that. But he always knew what his father spit about different people. About the never spoken of topic of homosexuals. That the people who engaged in such acts would be tortured in hell for being demons.. And he knows it is a sin, a true sin to love a man. A man like Tony Stark..

**Fall**- When Iron Man fell from the portal after the great battle, Steve swore his heart stopped and a little part of him died at the thought of losing Tony..

**Moment**- In a single moment when he catches the brunette and holds him in his arms, both men have the best moment of peace in a world surrounded by chaos and misery.

**Hair**- It has been a few weeks since Steve shaved and his face has become a little bit overgrown. Growing a blonde beard. It is also the reason Tony has refused to kiss him. When Steve dares to ask why, Tony crosses his arms and gives just a hint of a whine. "It's NOT you. Captain America is all about being clean shaven and handsome."

**Obsession**- He is NOT obsessed with Captain America. Tony just feels the need to buy up every item ever made in the world with the man's imagine, name or anything else on it.

**Mark**- Everyone has scars. Tony has plenty of them. From experiments, battles, fights, everything. Steve takes his time to trace every wound, every scar.. All of it. Treating them so gently..

**Jewel**- It seemed so silly to get an engagement ring for Tony, but Steve wanted too. It was a special made ring, silver, but with a red and a blue stone touched together. Because, Steve considers Tony to be fire, and he is the water to sooth the flame.

**Wait**- Tony is getting sick and tired of the blonde to make his weird 1940's move on him. So, finally, he throws caution to the wind. With both hands, he grabbed hold of Steve's face and jerked him forward right into the deepest and most passionate kiss of the man's life!

**Dance**- When he lost Peggy, Steve thought he would never find someone else to dance with. A dance meant something special to him.. Here on his wedding day, Steve clasped his arms around Tony Rogers' waist and brought him close, his husband's arms wrapped tight around his neck as they danced the first song.

**Loss**- The tears slide down Steve's cheeks, his blue eyes staring at the head of the grave stone. That reads 'Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark, A superhero, Iron Man'. In his closed fist, he grips the engagement ring that he could never give to him now.

**Pretty-** Tony has never considered himself pretty. Handsome and manly, maybe. Never pretty. Women were pretty. Pepper was pretty. Natasha was pretty. Pretty scary. When Steve whispers he thinks Tony is beautiful, the brunette denies it and shakes it off. Inside, he is secretly pleased at the compliment.

**Jealousy**- Being jealous is something Tony knows of. When he was with Pepper, he was jealous whenever any man paid her attention. With Steve, Tony is ready to claw into any woman or man who gives the captain a flirting smile.

!-

So.. I love the pairing of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. And I just wanted to doodle some of this. I'm willing to take requests for the pairing with a word if someone would like. I hope everyone enjoyed, though.


End file.
